


That's My Boyfriend!

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Lucky!Ray [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Dating, Discovery, Fighting, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Shock, Siblings, Teen Romance, Two Timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: When Mikey looked up he saw the sincerity on Ray’s face.”Y-You want to go out with me?””Yeah, I mean…if you want to.””O-Okay.””Yeah?”Mikey felt his confidence grow a bit.”Yeah, I mean yes, yes I will go out with you.”





	1. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is fic that you guys requested through my poll on Twitter! Funny that this is going up on WayWednesday. Also funny is that this is part to the [Lucky!Ray](http://archiveofourown.org/series/750465) series! ^0^
> 
> So Ray asks out Mikey...but then Ray asks out Gerard? What happens when the brothers find out? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Oh and if anyone can name the *shudder* country song that Ray quotes, they will get a special prize! ^-^

Hey Mikey.”

”Hey Ray.”

”So are you doing anything after school today?”

”Not really, I was just going to go home and have a snack before I do my homework for Mr. Blasu.”

”Um…how about we do our homework at the library and after we get a snack. My treat?”

”Oh…sure, that sounds like fun. Let me call my mom and let her know.”

”Cool, I’ll just wait here.”

*

*

*

”Man that was so hard!”

”Yeah, I never thought we were gonna find the answer! Turns out being in the library really helped huh?”

”Yeah it did.”

Mikey nibbled on his fries quietly after that. He could feel the older boy’s gaze on him.

”Hey, um…can I ask you a question?”

Mikey looked up at Ray.

”Sure, what’s up?”

”You can tell me no, but…do you have a girlfriend?”

”Oh no, no I don’t.”

”B-Boyfriend?”

Mikey blushed and ducked his head again.

”No.”

Ray could barely hear his voice.

”W-Want one?”

When Mikey looked up he saw the sincerity on Ray’s face.

”Y-You want to go out with me?”

”Yeah, I mean…if you want to.”

”O-Okay.”

”Yeah?”

Mikey felt his confidence grow a bit.

”Yeah, I mean yes, yes I will go out with you.”

Ray’s smile could have lit up 42nd street at that point. He reached across the table and took Mikey’s hand.

”Awesome.”

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later ~ January***_

”I will miss you.”

”Me too baby, me too.”

Ray leaned in and kissed Mikey sweetly. He then got on the train.

”See you Monday?”

”I’ll have a big kiss for you too.”

”Bye Ray.”

”Bye Mikey.”

”You’re gonna miss him huh sweetie.”

Donna put her arm around her son’s shoulder. He was getting taller each day and soon he would be taller than her.

”Yeah. I miss him almost as much as I miss Gee.”

”Well you will see Gerard when he come back for Spring break so don’t worry. You can talk to him over the computer though right?”

”Yeah I know.”

”Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”

”Mom, it’s 30 degrees out.”

”So? Who said ice cream is only for summer time?”

Mikey laughed and hugged his mom. He may make it through the weekend after all.

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted. It had been a rough day at work. Yeah even though he worked at a comic book shop, some days he wished he had super powers so that he could melt all the people that asked him stupid questions and on this day it included his boss.

_”Why are you going to school to be a loser like these comic people Gerard? Only a few people like Stan lee ever make it big. Most of these people will struggle all their lives. You want to be like that?”_

He knew his boss only had the shop cause he inherited it from his older brother when he passed away. He also knew that the guy was trying to find a buyer so he could get rid of it. Gerard wished he had the money to buy it, that would be a sweet job and he could have Mikey come work for him when he got out of school.

”Mikey.”

Gerard chucked as he thought about the conversation he had with his little brother last night. He was upset his boyfriend left to visit his grandmother for the weekend. He did it once a month apparently, but she had gotten sick lately so he was going down twice a month now. Gerard thought it was so cute how Mikey whined about how much he missed him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice he bumped into someone entering the little coffee shop he frequented. This caused him to fall back and hit his head on the little decorative railing they had on the side of the stairs.

”Whoa are you alright?”

Gerard looked up and saw genuine concern in the boy’s eyes.

”Yeah, I think so. I oohhh.”

Gerard tried to stand and fell back a bit. The boy caught him.

”Easy there honey, let’s get you inside and sitting down.”

Gerard let the boy lead him into the café and to one of the plush chairs by the fire place.

”You stay there and I’m going to get you some water okay?”

”Uh…okay.”

Gerard watched as he walked away to the counter and spoke to the girl behind it making her frown. She handed him a bottle of water and pushed his hand away when he offered money. The boy gave her a sweet smile and she giggled and blushed. He then returned to where Gerard was.

”Here, put this on your head.”

”Uh…don’t you mean drink it?”

”Eventually, but right now I don’t want a lump forming on your pretty head.”

”Pretty?”

The boy laughed.

”Yeah pretty.”

Gerard blushed at that. No one ever called him pretty…well or his head either.

”I’m Rayman by the way, but my friends call me Ray.”

”Hi, uh…Gerard, but friends call me Gee.”

”Alright, nice to meet you Gee, can I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?’

”Wow, you move fast don’t you?”

Ray laughed.

”I can’t help it, when I see something pretty I just have to have it.”

”How old are you?”

”Old enough to know better, but just too young to care.”

”Did you just quote a country song?”

”Did you just admit you know a country song?”

Now Gerard laughed.

”Yes Ray you can take me to dinner.”

”Sweet. I have to go back to my grandmother’s first. I’m visiting her for the weekend.”

”Awww, is she doing alright?”

”She’s kind of sick, I’ll be down every other weekend for a while.”

”Oh that is sad.”

”Yes, but now I have something to look forward to each time.”

”What’s that?”

”Seeing you of course.”

Gerard blushed and Ray leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

”If you will have me that is.”

Gerard looked at the boy in front of him. He was younger than him, but he seemed pretty confident and Gerard hadn’t dated someone younger in a while.

”Alright, it’s a date.”


	2. Hey, Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oh, sorry Mikes. Um, this is Ray my boyfriend.”
> 
> ”Boyfriend?”
> 
> ”Yeah, we’ve been dating for about…two months now?”
> 
> ”Yup, just about.”
> 
> Ray smiled at Gerard pulling him in close by his waist. He offered a hand out to Mikey.
> 
> ”Hey man, nice to meet you, Gee has told me a lot about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So If figure this is going to be about three chapters. Don't see the need for anymore. Just short and sweet. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Fuck, I can’t, I can’t…”

”Yes you can, come on baby, you can take it, just a little more.”

”Ah ah, okay a little more.”

Ray smirked as he pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck as he sat behind him and reached around to stroke his cock more. He had been edging him for over 20 minutes now and he knew it was getting to the end. As soon as he came for the fifth time, the boy fell over exhausted. Ray lifted him gently onto the bed and moved between his legs. He eased his cock into the now pliant body and started to fuck him slow and steady.

”So good, fuck so good for me. Gonna fill you up now. Gonna make a cream pie out of you.”

They had gone to a clinic and both got the results back today. Now they could fuck without a condom and it was bliss for them both. Ray slammed into the tight opening pressing his fingertips into the soft flesh on the boy’s hips.

”Ah fuck, gonna cum.”

”Please, please cum in me.”

The begging was enough and Ray tossed his head back as he opened his mouth wordlessly and shut his eyes feeling his body jerk as his orgasm rushed over him. When he was done he collapsed forward and into the arms of his boyfriend and lover.

”I love you Ray.”

”I love you too baby.”

_***Time Stamp: March***_

”I can’t wait to see you Gee!”

”Me neither Mikes.”

”Is your man gonna be there too?”

Gerard chuckled as his little brother blushed. He thought it was so cute that him and his boyfriend had just started to make out with no shirt on. Gerard spared Mikey the details of his love life as he probably would have passed out if he knew all the things that they tried. Gerard was still sore from their last tryst, but it was a good feeling.

”So when does your train get in?”

”Noon tomorrow. We should have lunch before we go home!”

”Yes! I can take you to the diner!”

”Oh man, I miss those cheesy melts. You can’t get them as good down here in the city.”

”Sweet! So I will see you tomorrow afternoon then!”

Both Ways were bouncing a little in their seats.

”Yup! By little bro love you!”

”Love you too Gee!”

Mikey closed his Skype just as his phone buzzed.

***Hey, are you free? Would you like to get a soda with me?***

Mikey smiled that Ray liked to do simple things like that.

***Sure, I’ll meet you at the park.***

***Okay, can’t wait!***

***Me neither. xo***

***xo back at you.***

Mikey closed his phone and went to get dressed.

* * *

”Mmmm, gonna miss you baby.”

”M-M-Me too.”

”That’s it baby, let me hear you.”

”Fuck Ray, wish you were here right now.”

”So do I baby, but this is fun too right? You can just imagine me touching you and sucking you off as I shove my fingers in your ass.”

”Oh God, I’m gonna cum Ray.”

”Yes, do it, let me hear you scream my name.”

Gerard dropped the phone as he keened Ray’s name as he came all over his fist. He panted hard falling back on the bed. He groped for the phone breathless, but blissed out.

”Thank baby, love to hear you voice. Sorry to leave you so soon though, I’m meeting a friend.”

”No, it’s okay. I have to finish packing for Spring Break.”

”I’m gonna miss you, but we get to have a shit load of makeup sex when you get back.”

”Looking forward to it.”

”Bye baby.”

”Bye Ray.”

Gerard hung up and then made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

*

*

*

”So how was the trip Gee?”

”Boring, but boring is good on a train cause the kind of excitement in the news lately is just nooo thank you.”

Mikey laughed as he and Gerard dropped his duffle in Mikey’s car and headed to the diner.

”Oh, I need to stop for cigarettes.”

”Mom is going to kill you when she finds out you started smoking again Gee.”

”Who said I ever stopped?”

The brother’s laughed as they walked down the street. They were just about to enter the store when Gerard heard his name.

”Gee!”

He turned and saw his boyfriend.

”Ray?”

Ray run up to him and hugged him tightly.

”Oh my God, what are you doing here?”

”I live here! Oh well I used to, my parents and…wait what are you doing here?”

”I live here too!”

Mikey watched his boyfriend talking to his brother. He had no idea how they knew each other, but he thought it was serendipitous that they ran into each other. Now Mikey could introduce them and…suddenly they were kissing. Not Ray and Mikey as it should have been, but Ray and Gerard. They were kissing and not like Ray kissed Mikey. This was much more than they ever did. It was like lovers did. Mikey was confused even more now and his heart started to hurt.

”Uh Gee?”

Gerard pulled away from the tonsil hockey he was playing with his boyfriend and looked at Mikey out of breath.

”Oh, sorry Mikes. Um, this is Ray my boyfriend.”

”Boyfriend?”

”Yeah, we’ve been dating for about…two months now?”

”Yup, just about.”

Ray smiled at Gerard pulling him in close by his waist. He offered a hand out to Mikey.

”Hey man, nice to meet you, Gee has told me a lot about you.”

Mikey stared at Ray’s hand. He couldn’t believe his own boyfriend would pretend that he didn’t know him on top of cheating on him with his own brother!

”I uh…gotta go.”

Mikey took off running hearing Gerard calling his name. He did answer, he just kept running. Tears were streaming down his face. He should have known that everything was too good to be true. He could never find an amazing boy like Ray. He was playing him with the little bit of intimacy that they were doing cause he was getting to fuck his brother. Have your cake and eat it too. Mikey kept running till he got to the woods and stopped at the stream. He and Gerard used to play there all the time when they were kids and talk about their dreams. Now his dreams were shattered. Mikey fell to his knees and covered his eyes weeping for this broken heart.

*

*

*

”No! No baby, I can’t find him! Yeah, I’ll call you when I do. Love you too.”

Gerard hung up with Ray and continued to search for Mikey. He didn’t go for the car so Gerard took the spare key and had been driving around trying to find his little brother. It started to rain and Gerard was getting scared. He parked at the park and sat trying to wrack his brain for where he was. He was really worried. Suddenly he looked up.

”Oh course! How have I been so stupid!”

Gerard left the car and ran through the park towards the woods. The rain was coming down harder now, but he didn’t care. He had been looking for Mikey where only a car could go, but Mikey was on foot and he knew exactly where he would go. He ran through the woods and sure enough.

”Mikey.”

Gerard walked over to where his brother was curled up by the bank of the stream they used to play at as kids.

”Oh Mikey.”

Gerard scooped his little brother up and carried him back to the car. He put his in and grabbed the blanket from the back and covered him up. He drove them home and then carried him into the house. He gently put him on his bed in Mikey’s room and went to run a bath. When the water was warm and the room was steam up, he went back to collect Mikey. He gently undressed him without being bothered by his nakedness. He carefully put Mikey in the tub and began to cover him with the warm water. Mikey shivered a bit and started crying again.

”Mikey, please come on, talk to me.”

”I can’t.”

”Mikey, please, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is wrong.”

”It’s stupid, I’m stupid.”

”You are not stupid and whatever if hurting you is not stupid. They are your feelings Mikey and I want to respect them.”

Mikey lifted his head and looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

”Oh Gee, I am so sorry for worrying you.”

Gerard smiled and ran a hand through Mikey’s hair.

”It’s okay. We all have melt downs.”

Mikey gave Gerard a sad smile.

”Come on, let’s get you wrapped up in a robe and get some hot chocolate and talk.”

”Okay Gee.”

Mikey stood up and Gerard handed him a towel. He wrapped it around his body and stepped out of the tub. They went to Mikey’s room where Gerard picked up Mikey’s bathrobe and helped him into it. He tied the belt and then the two headed down to the living room. As Gerard busied himself with the hot water Mikey sat on the sofa and thought about everything. He didn’t understand why Ray pretend he didn’t know him, but seeing how excited Gerard was to see Ray, made Mikey decide that if Ray made Gerard happy then he was going to let him go and let his stay with his brother. Yeah, that was the right decision.


	3. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”M-Mikey, please.”
> 
> Ray grabbed for Mikey and Gerard kicked him away.
> 
> ”Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”
> 
> Gerard heard foot steps coming up fast and then he was grabbed and spun around to face…
> 
> ”Ray?”
> 
> ”Gee? What the fuck are you doing kicking my brother?”
> 
> ”Brother?”
> 
> Mikey looked at Ray holding Gerard and then Ray on the ground groaning in pain.
> 
> ”What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this little fic is at an end. It was fun to write a Twin!Ray fic. I think I have hit them all now. I may connect them all in a series so you can experience the twin fun anytime! Let me know if you would like to see another Twin series with a different band like FOB or Panic! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It had been two days since Gerard rescued Mikey and things were not any better. Mikey was closed off and Gerard couldn’t understand why. He had been texting Ray assuring him that things were alright, but that he really couldn’t come out and meet him. Ray understood and Gerard was reminded what an amazing boyfriend he had. Gerard was in the kitchen when he heard a buzzing sound. He looked around for the source and found Mikey’s phone nearly dead. He wondered why Mikey hadn’t plugged it in. He grabbed it and using his own plug put it in. The screen came to life and Gerard gasped nearly dropping it. It was Mikey and…Ray. They were cuddling and Mikey was taking the selfie of them. Gerard was confused. Why was his boyfriend taking a picture like that with his little brother? Gerard knew the lock code to Mikey’s phone. The same with Mikey knowing his. They had no secrets.

”Well apparently one.”

Gerard unlocked the phone to the home screen and again there was a pic of Mikey and Ray. This time sharing a soda with two straws. They looked so cute and innocent and it made Gerard’s heart ache. He didn’t do things like that with Ray. They were hot and heavy cause they hardly saw each other. He moved into the gallery and found more pics. The most intimate was Ray with no shirt on sitting on Mikey’s bed reading a book. He was looking at the camera and smiling. Gerard knew that smile. Ray showed it to him. It was the I’m so in love with you smile. Apparently he was in love with Mikey too. Gerard opened Mikey’s texts and saw twenty unread ones all from the same number. There was no name, just a two hearts with an emoji of a soda between them. Gerard knew it had to be Ray. He opened the first missed one up.

***Hey are you free today?***

***Is everything alright?***

***Mikey?***

***Mikey please talk to me?***

***Mikey you’re scaring me.***

*Mikey please.*

The rest of the texts were the same. They didn’t have the demanding tone that Ray’s usually had and he never called Mikey a pet name once. Gerard didn’t get it, it was like they were two different people. Gerard went down to the last text sent last night.

***I don’t know if you are even reading these, but I am sorry for whatever I did and I hope that one day you will let me make it up to you. I…I love you Mikey.***

Gerard couldn’t take it anymore. It was clear that Ray was more in love with Mikey than he was with Gerard. Gerard had to make this right. He had to give up what he had so that Mikey could be happy. He unplugged the phone and headed toward Mikey’s room.

* * *

Mikey had no more tears or so he thought, but a new wave hit him as he lay in bed sobbing for what he could have had. He hadn’t left his room since Gerard brought him home. He knew it was ruining his time with his big brother, but if he could just make it a few more days then Gerard would go back to the city and he and Ray could be…Mikey started to cry again when his door opened. He turned and saw Gerard…holding his phone.

”Gee I…”

”Mikey why didn’t you tell me?”

”Oh Gee, I didn’t want you to find out.”

”Mikey. No one is as important to me than you are.”

Gerard moved forward and enveloped his little brother in a fierce hug.

”We are brothers and that is more important than anything else. Even boyfriends.”

”I just…I mean he pretended he didn’t even know me.”

”And now he is begging your forgiveness.”

Gerard showed Mikey and texts and he could see his little brother’s heart breaking again. This angered Gerard. How could Ray do that to him, to them?

”Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

”Why Gee, what’s going on?”

”You know where Ray lives?”

”Of course, but…”

”We are going to get to the bottom of this once and for all!”

Mikey got up and slipped on a pair of jeans, he was already in a t-shirt and boxers. He followed Gerard to the door and put on his Vans. He then got in Gerard’s car and they were off.

*

*

*

”Get the door will you Ray?”

”Sure Ma.”

Ray dragged himself off the sofa and to the door. He hadn’t slept in hours and his eyes were puffy from crying. He didn’t know what happened with Mikey, but he knew it must have been something he did. Maybe he was too forward. Maybe he pushed too much for that last make out session. It was just getting harder to not want to feel Mikey pressed against him skin to skin. He wouldn’t make Mikey do anything he didn’t want to do of course, but he didn’t think it was that much to ask. He opened the door after taking a deep breath.

”Can I help…Mikey?”

Ray saw Mikey and another boy on his door step. Mikey looked a wreck and Ray felt horrible. He fell to his knees in front of the boy he had fallen in love with in such a short time.

”Oh Mikey, I am so sorry for anything I did to hurt you. I didn’t mean to push you too far. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to see you and feel you. I wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I never meant to hurt you.”

Mikey was stunned as looked down at his boyfriend. He didn’t even acknowledge Gerard standing behind him. Ray only had eyes for Mikey and it hurt Mikey’s heart. Ray wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and continued to blubber out an apology for nothing that he did wrong in Mikey’s eyes. Mikey started to cry and that made Ray hold him tighter.

”Please Mikey, please forgive me.”

”Ray, please Ray, stand up. I…I can’t…”

Ray stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He looked up and realized he was making a fool in front of a complete stranger.

”Please forgive me and my display of patheticness. I’m Ray and you are?”

”Uh…”

”Ray, it’s Gerard.”

”Gerard? Oh wait, that’s your older brother in college right? Wow, I feel really stupid now, I should have remembered. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ray stuck his hand out and Gerard looked at it. The smile on Ray’s face was genuine and Gerard had enough. Instead of taking his hand he hauled back and punched Ray in the face. Ray crumbled immediately and Mikey screamed.

”Ray!”

”Let’s go Mikey. I don’t know what kind of games this asshole is playing with us, but I have had enough.”

Gerard grabbed Mikey’s hand and turned to leave just as a car pulled up.

”M-Mikey, please.”

Ray grabbed for Mikey and Gerard kicked him away.

”Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”

Gerard heard foot steps coming up fast and then he was grabbed and spun around to face…

”Ray?”

”Gee? What the fuck are you doing kicking my brother?”

”Brother?”

Mikey looked at Ray holding Gerard and then Ray on the ground groaning in pain.

”What’s going on?”

Ray’s mother came to the door and saw the commotion.

”Why do I have a feeling my twin trouble makers just caused another problem.”

”Twins?”

”Come on you four inside.”

Mikey bent down to help Ray up and they all went inside. Mikey sat Ray on the sofa while Mrs. Toro went and got a pack of frozen peas.

”I swear I thought my days of keeping these things as ice packs were over.”

She gently placed the towel wrapped peas on her son’s face. Ray groaned in appreciation.

”Now, let’s get to the bottom of this. So Ray, this is your boyfriend Mikey right?”

”Yes…well I mean I think he still is.”

Ray turned to Mikey with his one uncovered eye.

”Are you?”

”Yes, but who is this?”

”This is my brother Manuel.”

”Manuel? You said your name was Ray!”

”It is…well I mean my middle name is, but…man I hate my name so I go by Ray when I can.”

”I see, so neither of you knew that Ray had a twin brother or that they had a boyfriend.”

”Seems like it.”

”But you guys are so different! I mean Ray or rather, the real Ray is so quiet and shy and I mean…”

Gerard blushed a little.

”…you aren’t anything like that.”

Manuel smirked.

”Yeah, that is how ma tells us apart. I was always the one getting into trouble and causing problems. That’s why I go to a different school. It was just easier.”

”That explains why I never saw you before.”

Mikey looked at Manuel. It was weird. He looked like Ray, but he carried himself with so much more confidence. Mikey could tell why Gerard fell for him.

”Well now that this has been cleared up, I hope you boys will stay for dinner.”

Mikey and Gerard just nodded and Mrs. Toro got up and left the room. Gerard looked over at the real Ray.

”Um…I think I owe you an apology. Sorry for punching you…and kicking you.”

”That’s okay, you don’t hit half as hard as Manny does.”

”Don’t fucking call me that or I’ll start calling you Sunshine again.”

”Sunshine?”

”Yeah, Ray used to get called that cause of the line in the song, Ray a drop of golden sun.”

”Ugh I hated it.”

”Yeah you did. It’s why I got in so many fights in school.”

The twins smiled at each other and Ray took the peas off his face. It wasn’t that bruised and swelling was going down.

”See, not so bad.”

”Still, don’t you think you should have mentioned your brother earlier?”

Gerard looked at Manuel.

”I just didn’t think of it and honestly when we were together, he was the last thing on my mind.”

Gerard blushed again and Manuel smirked.

”Speaking of…I think we have time before dinner to catch up a bit?”

Gerard started to say yes, but then he remembered the pictures on Mikey’s phone.

”No.”

”No?”

”No. Look I like you a lot Ra…Manuel, but I really know nothing about you and I want to. I want to go on real dates when you visit me and spend time talking.”

”Just talking?”

”Well no, not just…”

Manuel smirked and Gerard went to slap him, but Manuel caught Gerard’s hand and pulled him into his lap.

”Okay baby, you got it, but can we start tomorrow cause I’ve missed you so much and I am sure you can tell how hard it’s been to be without you.”

Gerard let out a soft groan as Manuel pressed his hips upward and Gerard could feel his semi hard cock through his jeans.

”Yeah, we can…”

”Great.”

Manuel got up and practically carried Gerard to his room.

”Call us when dinner is ready!”

Then there was the slam of a door followed by a thunk and groan.

”Well that was…”

Mikey giggled as Ray blushed.

”I’m sorry I didn’t think about telling you about Manny. I know I told you I had siblings, but I forgot to say one was a twin.”

”You know what’s funny? Gee is three years older than me so for your brother to have that kind of effect on him is interesting.”

”Mikey…I meant what I said. I don’t want to lose you. I was so scared that I did.”

”Oh Ray, I’m still here and now that I understand, I only like you even more.”

Ray smiled and opened his arms. Mikey moved into the embrace and sighed as he was held tightly. They stayed like that till they were called for dinner and then headed to the kitchen without bothering either of their brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, cover art, polls, and just plain fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter!  
> ^-^


End file.
